Slayin Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
All Users Policy # Do not vandalize. Vandalism greatly damages pages' developements and we are more than welcome to revert any vandalism, and take actions against anyone that vandalizes, or encourages it. # Be free of spamming. Spam is harmful, and will flood the wiki activity. Spamming also makes it hard to view other contributions made on the wiki. # Profanity is prohibited. Light swear words (like piss, hell, bastard, damn,...) are allowed when not directed at or toward another user. Swear abbreviations and censored words are treated as the swearing had been said. # Having more than one account (Sockpuppet). Unless the account is for testing or for humor, you may only use one account at a time unless you decide to move account from one to another. # Create an account with an appropriate username. Referencing sexual messages, hate speech, another contributor, or otherwise hurtful or distracting usernames is prohibited. # Do not excessively backseat moderate people (mini-modding). You may tell an vandal to stop once, but if continued, you must tell an admin. This will be over-looked if your actions were in good faith. # Do not reveal all personal information. Do not reveal your credit card number, social security number, address (where you live), your password, and phone number. In case of an accidental reveal, please contact an administrator to remove it as soon as possible. # Do not post adult content into this wiki. This wiki is meant to be read by people of all ages. Bomb threats, drug use, gore and pornography will not be tolerated. # Do not discriminate people based on race, creed, color, gender, age, religion, or disability. '''This hurts the contributors, and creates social conflicts. # '''Do not start or be involved in edit wars. We want the community to get along with each other. Edit warring is when 2 or more users are undoing each other's edits. People who are involved in edit warring (it doesn't matter who started it) will be blocked for a few days. To prevent one, just simply report the situation to an active administrator (if there's one) and just wait for them to sort it out. # Do not add and/or create fanon materials to articles. You can, however, add fanon contents on the fan page, your blog posts, user pages, or the articles' comment sections. # Personal attacks and otherwise cruel actions are not allowed. Whether a user is blocked or not, you have no right to be rude towards them at all. # Do not flamebait or otherwise intimidate users. Not only does this create social conflicts between users, it makes the user targeted look bad, along with the account responsible of the attack. # Do not use offensive jokes. Some users may take these jokes personally, and they may be upset by them. If you do joke, specify before a social conflict is created over it. # Do not impersonate other users. Attempting to use a username, or make edits attemping to mock the targeted user is discouraged, and your account may be blocked indefinetly. # Do not spread rumors or gossip about other users. Also known as drama, this may flood the wiki activity, and may humiliate the targeted user(s). # Try to use English-language content. This wiki uses the English language, native or learned, at almost all times, day and night. Spamming or using other language content or characters is prohibited in comments, chat, or page edits. Given Powers Policy # Use the powers correctly, and act in good faith. Blocking is meant to be preventive, not punitive. # Be a good example. As an administrator, not only protecting your wiki, you need to be a good example for other users to learn and might become a skilled and responsible administrators like you. # Be humble and calm towards users' opinions. Try not to be aggressive when a user complains about your attidude or actions they see as wrong. # Try to be serious in wiki conflicts. Administrators, bureaucrats, content & discussion moderators should be serious in social conflicts, vandalism, and other wiki conflicts. Creating, participating, or otherwise encoraging or kicking up a serious issue is highly unacceptable for a user with given powers. # Do not abuse privileges or powers. Blocking users for no reason, or adding unnecessary protection to pages is frowned upon, and may lead to privileges being revoked. # Block with reason. Blocking is a serious thing to do to a user to prevent harm to the wiki. Try to leave a given reason that is detailed for the block, especially if the block duration is over 1 month or indefinite.